Klonoa 3 - Picra's Truth
by SyraxAxoJaxco
Summary: The Dream Traveller travels through a new realm where everything is controlled by a single mind. Our little hero must to collect all of the sacred prisms to break the realm's curse. But, many fake memories will be revealed along his path. Will Klonoa able to escape from the swindling memories and reveal the true truth? (Storyline is taken after "Lunatea's Veil" story) (In-Progress)


**First of all** **, Klonoa and his gang belong to Namco Bandai and Klonoa Works.**

 **Second** **, the whole plot of this story, the OCs, the places, all belong to me. With this, i need to say that this story isn't real/from Namco. You may PM me to ask a permission to borrow something from this story. AFTER BEING APPROVED BY ME, of course.**

 **Third** **, i want you to feel this story well. That's why, i may ask you to read some parts of the story with musics i choose. I will write the title of the music** _ **like this, with bold, underline, and italic font are all on.**_ **Example** : _**artist (fandom) - title**_

 **Fourth** **, you may tell me about your mind a.k.a donate your idea to make this story even better (PM, of course). Anyway, two/more heads are better than one, right?**

 **Fifth** **, i am going to stop for a bit at every chapter to see readers' enthusiasms. You can motivate me to post another chapter by reviewing this story/PM-ing me to continue. I WON'T LEAVE MY DEAR READERS UNLESS YOU LEAVE ME ALONE HERE.**

 **Tch, these have already wasted 200 words. Okay then. No hold back.**

 **Here it goes~**

* * *

 _It's strange, isn't it?_

 _Sometimes when you wake up,_

 _You know you had a dream,_

 _But you can't remember it._

 _I wonder,_

 _Where have they gone to?_

 _But i clearly remember,_

 _There was a dream..._

* * *

.

.

..was this a place, where the dark was the only one? Everything was just so hollow and dark. Too dark, until one could just run and run to leave this pure hollowness.

Still, this darkness wasn't scaring this little boy. He walked straight without any fears in the dark. His steps were clearly heard inside this hollow place. His grip on the gold ring which he brought was even steadier as he walked through this hollowness. He didn't know whether his path would be long or not. But one in his mind, something must be up ahead.

While walking, he tried to recall all things thathappened before. He sure he had a friend..no, friends before. The friends who accompanied him all way along. The friends whosupported him all the time. But now, this little boy's mind seemed to forget something. 'What were their names?' he deeply thought.

After a long walk, this boy started to get tired. He stopped to take a single deep breath. He didn't know, there was a creature behind him. And, the creature muttered.

"I regret i lied to him."

Realizing, he turned his back to see one of his friends facing above as if he gazed at something. The little boy surely knew that the creature was his friend. He just forgot who his name was. The blue, ball-shaped creature continued to mutter as he didn't notice his partner in front of him.

"I have used him to save the world where i live. But even though he had to carry the burden, he was still able to smile at me like he understood, that he was there for the reason," muttered the small creature. "F..forgive me, Klonoa. I myself don't want to part away from you like this.."

Klonoa froze on his place. Yes, he already knew about this truth. But, he could feel the pain stabbed back at him again when he heard this. He went closer, trying to make the blue creature realized about his partner's appearance. No response.

He tried to touch his friend. But, instead of the creature's body, his hand touched air. It seemed like that the creature was transparant. Klonoa tried to touch his friend once again. Still no luck.

He really wanted to call his friend's name now as the last option. But, his friend's name itself was burried down below his mind. He was struggling to recall the blue creature's name when another voice suddenly came across his long ears.

"Do ya' think he's gonna be okay?"

Klonoa turned his body again to see a dog and a girl. They were facing at Klonoa, but looked like they didn't realize his appearance. Klonoa knew that they were his friends too. Confused, he quickly came to them.

"Don't worry, he's the Dream Traveler afterall. He had protected us from many dangers. He is going to be safe, i'm sure," said the girl optimistically, replying the dog's question. "He also brings his Wind Ring along with him, doesn't he?"

"Ya' dope or what!" The dog suddenly yelled at her. "That ring won't work without you inside it, right!?"

"Ah! I forgot!" The girl's right hand moved to close her mouth as she realized it. "Klonoa, i hope you're safe there.."

Klonoa couldn't help but chuckle at this pair. How could he forget about the girl's clumsiness and the dog's rudeness? But seriously, he forgot about their names. His chuckle quickly faded into another deep thought. He wasreally sure that their names were also listed inside his mind. He just needed to browse it more.

"Never thought that he will change my heart." Eh?

He shifted his face to the left to see another boy. The green and white body was facing to Klonoa when his voice came out from his mouth.

"I summoned him to Lunatea, only to be a vessel for all of my bitter pain," he continued, "but in the end, he helped me to change my own view. *sigh, why i never understood before that all of the sadness i once held, was more caused by me myself?"

Klonoa could feel the boy's desolation as if he was the boy. He remembered when he rang that bell so the Lunateans wouldn't forget about..what? He sputtered a little. His 'amnesia' was truly annoyed him. He hoped that his mind would soon comeback to his skull.

"That kid.."

Another voice. And he clearly remembered that voice. He turned his body to see a black and yellow wolf who carried his twin red handguns. He stood in front of Klonoa, looking at the darkness while his head was lifted up a bit.

"I know, we're supposed to be rival. But, although i always show him my cold nature, he always there, ready to forgive my cold side. He even dare to give me his life to protect me," muttered the wolf in low tone. "*chuckle, Klonoa.."

The wolf then walked into the darkness. Klonoa, who was desperate because he couldn't remember his friends' names, tried to elongate his hand to reach his wolf friend. Only then, the long-waited word came out from his mouth.

"Guntz, i.."

Klonoa flinched, realizing what he said. Yes, he has remembered now. The names of his friends now were lingering in his mind. But, by the time he faced back to Guntz, he had already gone. No sign, no footsteps, nothing.

Klonoa turned his head back to the green bodied boy who had already turned his body around too. He posed like what he always did. Klonoa now remembered his name and that pose. Sorrow, wasn't it?

"Klonoa.." said Sorrow in a sighing tone. Suddenly, his feet started to glow into white. And the glow quickly continued to reach Sorrow's head. Startled, Klonoa called him.

"S-Sorrow, what..happened?" asked Klonoa in hurry. But the glow was already covered Sorrow's whole body by the time Klonoa finished his question. When suddenly..

*poof

..Sorrow's body gone into particles of light. Klonoa took a step back, frightened about what he saw with his own eyes. Panicky, he gave a view back to Lolo and Popka, the girl and the dog.

He gasped at the sight. Popka itself had been already covered in the glow while Lolo's glow was in its half-way to her head. Klonoa quickly rushed to them.

"Klonoa, i will never forget you." Lolo spoke her last words as the glow had now already been covered her whole body too.

"No! Lolo! Popka!" Klonoa exclaimed and jumped to reach Lolo. Unfortunately, he was late. Their body were already shattered into particles of light as Klonoa's hand was close to them. He looked at his hand and the particles in horror. He then remembered there was still another one left, the one who muttered his mind first.

He turned his head to see Huepow, the blue creature, almost covered in the glow too. He walked terrified to his last friend who still stayed there. Not long, the glow covered the whole small body of Huepow. The sprite was only able to speak his last word.

"Klonoa.."

"No..no, don't.."

*poof

"HUEPOW! NO!" Klonoa screamed and ran to Huepow who now has turned into particles of light. He tried to collect the particles of Huepow's body, though he knew that his efforts were useless. He didn't want to lose his friend again. But, Klonoa didn't notice that the darkness was starting to change into somewhere.

Suddenly, the wind was blowing a bit strong to Klonoa's back. The wind itself wiped the light particles of Huepow entirely. At that moment, Klonoa just realized the change of his surroundings.

Now everything wasn't black. Well, at least not the sky. It was night at the moment. Everything was so calm and quiet.

Klonoa looked to his feet. He shocked as he knew that he was already standing at the end of a tall, rocky hill. One more step forward, and he would fall to the sea far below him. He gulped, he knew that he couldn't swim.

He slowly moved his feet to a safe distance. But by the time he stepped a foot back, suddenly a voice was whispered to his right ear.

"See you down there, Dream Traveller."

Then,

Klonoa was pushed from behind.


End file.
